Island Of Eva
by Da-KuDark28
Summary: Ichigo en haar vriendinnen gaa na een school trip, terug naar huis maar ze storte neer op een onbewoond eiland . Ze hebben geen contact met de buitenwereld, en het lijkt er op dat er een moordenaar onder hun is . Wie draagt het masker, die alles doet voor liefde ?


**Hallo ik besloot een Yuri fic te maken, dus geen Yaoi of Hetreo ! Okay wel misschien een paar meisjes, die denken aan hun liefjes of op de jongens waar ze van houden . Maar zij komen niet in de Fic, sommige jongens zijn in hun genderbender versie . Dus verwacht een femIchigo, femHao of een femLelouch :) **

**Anime 's : Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, CodeGeass, Bleach, Shaman King, Naruto, One Piece & Hetalia **

**Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vind, misschien komt er ook smut . Maar heb besloten het eerst in T-Rated te laten, en er is ook tragedy en character death 3: **

* * *

( **Op een luchthaven om 11:30 **)

_Werd tijd eindelijk ! _Dacht Ichigo Kurosaki als ze in haar stoel zat, de vliegtuig was gevuld met meisjes . Geen enkel man zat op het vliegtuig, natuurlijk was het een prive vliegtuig . Voor de Speciale scholen die mee deden, voor het wedstrijd ' Go Fight, Be Strong ' . Waren het minie games die ze speelde tegen die van een al jongens school, dus je kan bijna zeggen heel de meisjes school is meegegaan . En nu gaan ze eindelijk terug naar huis ." Ichigo-chan ! " Ichigo verschrok haarzelf als ze twee handen, op haar borsten voelde ." Chizuru ! " Chizuru stak haar tong uit, als ze glimlachte en toen plots kneep ." Chizuru hou je handen thuis ! " Riep Tatsuki als ze Chizuru van Ichigo af trok ." Whaaa Ichigo-chan ! " Orihime die met Tatsuki Chizuru weg trok, verloor haar greep van Chizuru 's arm . Die tegen Ichigo vloog Ichigo deed, een stap achter uit om niet geraakt te worden . Maar botste tegen iemand aan ." Oh sorry ..." Ichigo keek met grote ogen, naar het meisje die terug naar haar keek . Ze glimlachte naar haar ." Is niks ." Het was Shiba Kayla de populairste meisje van school, ze heeft mooi lang zwart haar . Beetje Ichigo 's stijl maar dan heeft, ze haar zwart haar in lang pony staart . En heeft ijs koud maar toch warme ogen ." Gaat het ? " Ichigo keek even verrast ." Huh watte ? ... " Toen werd ze rood, ah waarom word ze zo rood ." Je ziet er uit alsof je koorts hebt ." En legde haar hand op haar voorhoofd, Ichigo hoorde Chizuru giggelen samen met Orihime . Terwijl Tatsuki zuchte ." Ichigo-chan als je niet goed voeld, kun je hoofd op mijn schoot leggen ~ " Zeide Chizuru ." Nee dank je ! Pervert ! " Zeide Ichigo als ze Chizuru 's plan door had . " Wil je naast mij zitten ? " Vroeg Kayla ." Huh ? "

" Ik vroeg of je naast mij wilt zitten, ik denk dat je koorts heb van haar ." Chizuru 's mond viel open, en Ichigo wou iets zeggen ." Kom mee ." Ichigo werd meegetrokken en keek naar haar vriendinnen, die achter gebleven zijn . Tatsuki was aan het lachen, als Orihime Chizuru probeerde te troosten . Die weer de drama queen uit hangde, Ichigo zuchte beter zo .

" Weilschmidt ! " Riep een meisje als ze op stond, en kwaad riep naar de 3 meisjes . Die wegrende van haar, een ander meisje hield een pan vast . En ging achter hun aan ." Ah Gillian waar heb je ons weer ingebracht ? ! " Riep Carmen als ze bang is van Elizabeta 's ' Pan Of Fury ' . " Hihihi ik heb een spin in Isabella 's, kleed gedaan en heb je gehoord hoe ze schreeuwde ."

" Gillian ! "

" Mon Ami ik denk dat het nu splitsen word ." Zeide Francesca als ze de ander kant op ging, Carmen ging naar links als Gillian recht door bleef lopen . Met Elizabeta achter haar aan ." Ah waarom ik nu ? ! " Riep de albino meisje .

Carmen lachte een beetje, en keek naar de persoon waar ze naast zat ." Hey Lovi ~ " Lovina Vargas keek naar Carmen, en keek vervelend ." Wat moet jij nou ? "

" Ah hoe vond je de vakantie, was echt leuk he ? "

" Boei mij dat ." Carmen zuchte en keek waar Lovina keek, ze keek naar haar tweeling zus Feliciana . Die met een groep meisjes lachen en aan het praten was ." Is er iets gebeurd tussen jou en Feli ? "

" Neen ze doet maar wat ze wilt ."

" Ah Lovi jij zijt toch zo bezorgt ~ " Lovina werd rood en keek kwaad naar haar ." Dat ... Dat is niet waar ! " Carmen lachte een beetje, en aaide Lovina 's hoofd ." Jij zijt zo schattig ! " De hele vliegtuig hoorde ' Chigi ! ', maar sommige negeerde het als ze wisten wie het was .

Tsunami Sawada zat bij haar vriendinnen, als ze praten waren over ... Wel wat meisjes met elkaar over praten, met het was best saai . Ze wou samen zitten met Takana en Hanata, maar huh ... Tsunami keek naar de 2 meisjes, die in een overvloed zitten van Fangirls . De meisjes zaten zo dicht, en waren zoveel dat Tsunami haar vriendinnen niet meer zag . Natuurlijk zit ze bij een groep meisjes, die niks moeten van Takana en Hanata . Ze zijn totally voor boys, en boys alleen . " Hey heb je gehoord dat Rose, met Thomas ging die met Ellie ging . "

" Wat ? Dat meisje met dat moedersvlekje, onder haar lip ? "

" Ja ik heb gehoord dat ze hem betrapte, toen hij en Rose alleen in de klas waren kussen . Nu is er een grote ruzie, daar in gang ! Ik kan niet wachten tot dat ik thuis ben, wil het voor geen goud missen ! " Tsunami rolde haar ogen en stond op ." Waar ga je Tsu-chan ? "

" Ik ga even mijn benen uitstrekken, het duurt nog 5 uur voor dat we thuis zijn weet je . " En liep door zonder nog om te kijken, ze liep langs paar stoelen . En botste tegen paar anderen aan ." Hey waa ... " één van de meisjes hield haar hand, voor de mond van Tsunami ." Wees stil ! " Tsunami keek verward en keek naar de personen, waar de meisjes naar keken . Het waren 3 meisjes, en Tsunami herkende ze meteen .

Britannia Euphemia rijkste meisje van school, dochter van de eigenaar van hun school .

Kururugi Suzako is de dienstmeisje of tenwel een soort bewaker van Euphemia, meer weet Tsunami niet waarom .

Lamperouge Leloucia is een ander rijk meisje, haar familie is rivaal van de Britannia 's . En was blijkbaar ex-jeugd vriendin van Suzako, nog iets wat Tsunami niet weet waarom ...

Waarom zitten ze nu bij elkaar ? Dat is de grootste vraag .

De groep meisjes keken naar hun, als ze een kwade aura voelde uit komen . Van beide Leloucia en Suzako, als Euphemia gewoon in stilte naar buiten keek . Haar stilte zeide al genoeg, en dat maakte de groep meisjes nog meer ongerust .

" Grote zus ~ " De meisjes keken naar het klein meisje, die naar hun toe rende . " Nunnally ? " Leloucia stond op haar kwade aura, verdween meteen als de sneeuw voor de zon . Juist alsof ze nooit kwaad is geweest, maar iedereen wist waarom ..

Nunnally is Leloucia 's leven, ze is haar alles en dierbaarste schat . En niet alleen dat ze haar zusje is, ze haar enigste vriendin die ze kan vertrouwen . " Ik vroeg me af of je verveelde, dus kwam ik een kaart spelletje spelen ! " Zeide Nunnally met een glimlach, Leloucia glimlachte terug naar haar ." Is goed ." Nunnally keek naar de ander twee meisjes ." Een goede dag Euphemia en Suzako ~ " De twee meisjes glimlachte naar haar, maar zeide niks ." Willen jullie ook mee spelen ? " Leloucia keek in stilte naar hun, Tsunami slikte Leloucia kan een kwade temper hebben . Als iemand durft in te dringen, in haar en Nunnally 's wereld . " Neen maar toch bedankt, ik ga mijn ogen even rusten . Ben best moe sorry ." Glimlachte Euphemia zwak Suzako hoeste en stond op ." Ik ga wat mijn benen strekken sorry ." En ging meteen weg, Euphemia zuchte vervelend . En sloot al haar ogen, Nunnally en Leloucia begonnen te spelen . Tsunami zuchte niks te zien, dat betekent dat niks gaat gebeuren . Maar waarom keek Leloucia teleurgesteld, dat Suzako niet mee speeld ?

" Man ! Ik zit vol ! " Zuchte Luffyko als Anna, Naru en Sasuka naar haar keken, als ze een hele middag maaltijd had binnen gespeeld ." Geez zo veel ramen eet ik nog niet eens in de week ! " Zeide Naru als ze keek naar al de rommel die Luffyko heeft gemaakt . " Jij zijt zo een varken Luffyko ." Zuchte Anna vervelend ." Oh kom op Ace ! Ik had zo een honger ! " Jammerde Luffyko .

Sasuka keek gewoon weg van hun ." Wat is er Sasuka ? Jij zijt al een tijdje stil, scheeld er iets ? " Vroeg Naru als ze naar haar klasgenoot/rivaal keek ." Nee het is niks dumbass ." Zeide Sasuka terug Naru keek kwaad ." Natuurlijk Miss Piggy ~ " Anna en Luffyko lachte als Sasuka knalrood werd als een tomaat ." Moet ik jou pijn doen ."

" Ah nee ~ Verkracht me niet Miss Piggy ~ "

Sasuka en Naru zijn twee rivalen, die hun kamer moesten delen . Maar goed samen met Luffyko en Anna, of anders waren er dode gevallen . Op de eerste nacht, zagen de 3 meisjes Sasuka 's slaapkleren . Terwijl ze ' Miss Piggy ' moppelde . " Oink Oink ! " Sasuka trok aan Naru 's haren ." Verdomme Bitch ! "

" Hey meisjes niet vechten op het vliegtuig ! " Zeide een leerkracht, als ze haar weg naar hun maakte ." Ja sensei ." Zeide de meisjes de sensei Yoruichi, glimlachte en aaide Naru 's hoofd ." Maak geen ruzie Namikaze-chan, of anders word dit jou laatste vakantie . "

" Eh ! Maar Sasuka begon, oh neem me niet kwalijk ik bedoel Miss ..." Maar Sasuka hield al een hand op haar mond ." Zwijg ! " Yoruichig glimlachte en liep door, maar draaide haar om ." Maar zeg Uchiha-san voel je wel goed ? Je ziet er bleek uit ." Zeide ze bezorgt, ze was natuurlijk de verpleegster en de beste van de hele school ." Wel ... Misschien ik wel ik weet niet ..." De meisjes keken naar Sasuka ." Heb gewoon slecht voorgevoel ."

Ichigo zat naast Kayla, ze waren een beetje praten . Ichigo voelde haar warm van binnen, het was geen geheim dat ze verliefd was op Shiba-sama . Maar Ichigo weet dat Kayla nooit intressen, in iemand zoals Ichigo zal hebben ." Zo Ichigo wat doe jij graag, voor sport ? " Vroeg Kayla als ze glimlachte ." Ik voetbal graag ." Zeide Ichigo ." Voetbal ? Kun je dat goed ? "

" Ja ik voetbalde altijd toen ik jonger was, en ik heb mijn zusje Karin geleerd voetballen . Mijn ander zusje Yuzu hield meer van met poppen te spelen ." De twee meisjes lachte, toen plots een meisje naar hun toe kwamen ." Huh Kurosaki-san ? " Ichigo keek naar haar, en glimlachte ze kende het meisje niet . Maar weet dat het, het meisje was die zo verlegen was . Omdat ze hard gepest werd, iedereen heeft haar graag . Dus proberen vele haar uit, haar verlegen schelp te halen ." Ja kan ik u helpen ? " Vroeg Ichigo met een glimlach, ze merkte niet hoe Kayla naar de twee keek . " Huh wel ik huh ... " Ichigo woude iets zeggen, maar plots nam het meisje haar vast . En kuste haar op de lippen ." S-sorry ! " Riep ze en rende weg, Ichigo keek even stil als ze weg rende . En dan naar Kayla, die stil naar hun keek . " Shiba-san ? " Plots begon de vliegtuig hard te beven, de meisjes gilde hard als het erger werd . " Iedereen doe je gordel aan ! " Schreeuwde de verpleegster Yoruichi, als ze een meisje pakte en haar vast maakte . Iedereen probeerde hun best te doen, Ichigo deed het zelfde . Maar draaide haar om, als ze naar Orihime en de rest woude kijken ." Ichigo ! " Maar Ichigo negeerde Kayla en rende naar haar vrienden, en toen werd alles zwart .

( **Even later** )

Ichigo opende haar ogen, als ze eraan wreef en kreunde van de pijn . Ze stond een beetje op, en keek rond waar was ze . Ze zat op een rare plek, ze zag alleen bomen en planten . Maar niks anders ." Waar ben ik ..." Ichigo voelde iets en legde haar hand, op haar voorhoofd en merkte dat ze een bloede was ." Hallo ? ! " Haar hoofd bonkte van haar geschreeuw, en roepte nog eens ." Orihime ? Tatsuki ! Chizuru ! " Ze werd bang als ze geen antwoord kreeg ." Iemand ! " Ichigo stond op en viel maar stond weer op, als ze probeerde de rest te zoeken . " Waar is iedereen ? " Plots hoorde ze geschreeuw, Ichigo draaide haar om ." Orihime ? " Toen begon Ichigo te lopen, was het Orihime ? Misschien Tatsuki Ichigo rende tussen de struiken, was Chizuru gewond ? Het kan toch niet ... Ichigo 's bloed werd koud als ze aan Kayla dacht, waar zal zij zijn ? Als Ichigo op de plaats komt, dat ze dacht dat ze de geschreeuw hoorde . Zag ze niks maar alleen hoog gras ." Wie is daar ? Ben je gewond ? " Ichigo keek rond en liep door, tot dat ze op iets wandelde . Ze keek onder haar en haar gezicht werd bleek, als ze naar het lichaam keek . Waar bloed uit kwam, en met haar dode ogen naar boven keken ." Nee dat ..." Ichigo viel op de grond, als ze naar het meisje keek . Die niet zo lang geleden, haar heeft gekust ." Wat is .. Wie heeft .."

" Ichigo ? " Ichigo schreeuwde en keek achter haar, en keek in de ogen van Kayla . Die haar oranje harige meisje vast hield ." Wow je ziet er bleek uit, wat is ..." Kayla zweeg als ze naar het lijk keek ." Shiba-san ." Kayla pakte een doekje, en legde het op het gezicht van het meisje . Nadat ze haar ogen sloot ." Ichigo niet kijken ." Ichigo keek naar haar, maar als ze achter haar wilt kijken . Hield Kayla haar tegen, en duwde haar om sneller te gaan . Als ze ver genoeg waren van het lijk, pakte Kayla haar vast . En hield haar dicht bij haar ." Huil Ichigo ..." En dat deed Ichigo, wie heeft dit gruwelijke ding gedaan ?

( **Ergens anders** )

" Waar is Ichigo-chan ! " Riep Chizuru als ze naar de anderen keek, de vliegtuig was veilig geland . Maar een paar zijn uit het vliegtuig gevallen, en vele zijn vermist . Orihime en Tatsuki waren bezorgt, als ze hun vriendin niet meer zagen .

Tsunami weet niet wat ze moet doen, Hanata is vermist en Tanaka is verwond . Tsunami was bezorgt als ze naar het bos keek, het was eng en niemand wist waar ze waren . " Tsu-chan ? " Tanaka keek naar Tsunami, die stil was en bleek uit zag ." J-ja ! " Tsunami keek bang ." Rustig maar alles is goed met Hanata, ik weet het zeker ." Tsunami kreeg tranen ." Hoe kun je zo zeker zijn ! We weten niet eens waar we zijn, er kunnen gevaarlijke dieren of plekken zijn hier . We weten niet eens als ze gewond is, veilig of dood is ! " Begon Tsunami te huilen, Tanaka probeerde haar te troosten ." Hey gaat het ? " Vroeg een meisje met blond haar, Tanaka herkende haar als Namikaze Naru ." Het komt goed ." Zeide Naru als ze Tsunami vast hield, Tsunami begon op haar schouder te huilen . Naru was ook bezorgt Sasuka is vermist, en Luffyko vind Anna nergens . Juist alsof ze gewoon verdwenen zijn ." Hey ! Hebben jullie een meisje, met kort oranje haar gezien ? Ze heet Ichigo en was bij een meisje, genaamd Kayla Shiba ." De meisjes keken naar 3 bezorgde meisjes, dit maakte Tsunami nog meer aan het huilen . Als ze wist dat dit maar het begin was ." Meer meisjes zijn vermist, en niet alleen dat we weten niet waar we zijn . "

Veel leerlingen vragen hulp aan leerkrachten, die stress hadden en vrees voor dat ze geen antwoorden hadden . Voor de leerlingen die willen weten, wat er gebeurd, waar ze zijn, en komen ze ooit thuis ." Laten we onze GSM gebruiken, ik bel de hulpdiensten en ze komen ons halen . Iemand check waar we persies geland zijn, en dan zijn we zo veilig als ... " Yoruichi keek op haar GSM, en haar mond viel open ." Ik kan nergens ... " Ze ging aan de ander kant staan, en liep over rond ." Ik heb nergens bereik ! " Riep ze kwaad ." Niet goed niks werkt meer ! " Riep de mannen van het vliegtuig, de leerlingen begonnen te paniekeren . Yoruichi keek naar hun en dan merkte, dat ze beter iets doet . Voor dat er massa paniek uit komt ." Iedereen stil ! " De meisjes keken verschrokken . " Laten we horen we er is, en wie vermist . Doe rustig en wees stil, antwoord alleen als je naam geroepen word ! "

" Haruhi-sama ! " Een meisje met lang bruin haar, keek naar haar beste vriendin Tamao . Die naar haar toe kwam ." We moeten het vliegtuig vinden, de anderen zullen ongerust zijn . En het is hier zo eng ! " Riep ze bang Haruhi glimlachte . " Heb geen bang ik ben er ! " Zeide Haruhi en nam Tamao 's hand, Tamao liep dicht bij Haruhi . Als Haruhi Tamao weg leide van het veld, waar ze iets heeft gezien . Dat maar goed Tamao niet heeft gezien, Haruhi zou beter een note maken . Om Tamao ver weg van die zwart harige te houden, want Tamao is alleen van haar ." Yoh-sama zou bezorgt zijn, en Anna-sama gaat kwaad worden ." Zeide Tamao als ze dacht, hoe Anna-sama ging schreeuwen . Tegen haar dat ze laat zijn, Haruhi zuchte vervelend ." Stop met de Sama, je zijt hun slaaf niet ! " Haruhi vond het vervelend, ook al vond zij Tamao leuk . Haar broer heeft haar hart gevangen, hetzelfde bij Anna maar Anna is een bitch . En Haruhi wou iets pittig in die tijd, nu wilt Haruhi alleen de sweet Tamao hebben ... Als Tamao nu zag, hoe erg Haruhi om haar gaf en haar wilt hebben .

" Sorry Haruhi- sa .. " Maar zweeg als Haruhi weer keek ." Waar zullen we zijn ? "

" Geen idee .. "Plots hoorde Haruhi geluid en keek om ." Wie is daar ? ! "

" Daar is iemand ! " Riep een ander stem en ze kwamen dichter bij, Haruhi en Tamao keken naar Kayla en Ichigo . Die uit de bossen kwamen, shit dat was veel om Tamao . Weg te houden van haar, Haruhi keek verdacht naar Kayla . En keek dan naar Ichigo, en zette haar charmante glimlach op ." Kijk we zijn niet de enige, hey ! Weten jullie misschien de terug weg ."

" Nee wij zijn even veel verdwaald als jullie ." Antwoorde Ichigo verontschuldig . " Is niet erg hoor .." Zeide Tamao verlegen ." Het is normaal als iemand verdwaalt kan zijn, in een onbekende plaats ." De 4 meisjes waren even stil, maar besloten verder te gaan .

( **Bij het vliegtuig** )

" We hebben veel vermiste ." Zeide Yoruichi tegen een paar leerkrachten, die bezorgt waren als sommige . Zaten en naar het niks keken ." Wat nu ? "

" We moeten de ander meisjes zoeken ." Zeide Yoruichi ." Nu ? Het begint donker te worden Yoruichi-san ! Dit kunnen we niet doen, de risico is te groot dat er veel beesten het woud zijn ." Yoruichi keek naar de namen, van de vermiste meisjes . " Ichigo ! " Yoruichi draaide haar om, en zag 4 meisjes uit de bossen komen . Ze hadden paar schrammen, en vieze kleren aan maar zagen ... Yoruichi zuchte opluchting ." Orihime !"

Paar meisjes rende naar Haruhi en Kayla ." Haruhi-sama ! " " Kayla-sama ! " Ichigo keek jaloers naar de meisjes, die aan Kayla vast plakte . Maar keek terug naar haar vriendinnen, Tamao probeerde weg te komen . Maar viel als een meisje haar weg duwde, Tamao keek naar de grond . Als ze haar negeerd voelde ." Hey Tamao alles goed ? " Vroeg een stem, Tamao keek naar het meisje . Die haar een hand gaf, en haar omhoog trok ." Tsunami-chan ? " Tsunami had rode ogen en plekken op haar wangen van het huilen, en gaf Tamao een knuffel ." Ik was zo ..." Tamao voelde tranen uit prikken, als ze haar klasgenoot/vriendin terug knuffelde . Haruhi keek via haar ooghoeken, naar hun als een pijnelijke jaloerse gevoel begon te groeien .

De leerkrachten besloten te overnachten, in het vliegtuig vele meisjes konden niet slapen . Anderen hadden hun eigen in slaap gehuild, Kayla lag bij Ichigo 's groep . Samen met ander meisjes die Orihime en de anderen hadden ontmoet, en Ichigo had gevraagd of Haruhi en Tamao bij hun ook woude slapen . " Ben bang ." Zeide Orihime opeens, iedereen hoorde dat sinds het muis stil . Was in het vliegtuig ." Maar weet dat alles okay is, sinds ik mijn beste vriendinnen hier bij me heb ! " Zeide ze met een glimlach ." Ik ben het met jou eens ." Zeide Tsunami als ze naast Tanaka lag .

Ichigo glimlachte en keek naar buiten, ook al is het waar wat Orihime zegt . Wat zal er dan nog, met hun gebeuren op dezen eiland ?

( **Volgende morgen** )

Ergens diep in de bossen, gaapte een persoon als ze haar armen uitstrekte . " Grote zus ? " Leloucia keek naar Nunnally, die aan de ander kant zat ." Gaan we weer op zoek naar het vliegtuig ? " Vroeg ze Leloucia knikte ja, en wou Nunally opnemen . Sinds het jong meisje haar enkel had gebroken ." Ik doe het wel ." Zeide Suzako die Nunnally op nam, zonder moeite en haar op haar rug had . Leloucia was beetje kwaad, maar gaf toe dat ze Nunnally nooit zou kunnen dragen . Sinds ze niet zo sterk was als Suzako, en liep al voor hun op ." Hey wacht even op Euphemia ." Zeide Suzako als Nunally toe keek, als haar zus gewoon door liep . Suzako zuchte als ze met een pijnelijke gezicht, toe keek als Leloucia gewoon door liep ." Ze is echt kwaad he ? " Nunally zweeg en Suzako wist haar antwoord al ." Hey ! Ik ben er, is Leloucia al door ? " Vroeg Euphemia als ze naar het meisje keek, die al ver op was ." Misschien beter zo ." Zeide ze verder ." Ze is niet zo snel, en ze word snel moe . Zolang als ze niet uit onze zicht is, moet je gerust zijn Suzako-chan ." Zeide Euphemia als ze merkte hoe Suzako keek, ze weet best dat Suzako meer ongerust was dan lastig ." Ja ja Euphy ." Nunally rolde haar ogen, en keek naar de ander kant . En probeerde de rest te negeren .

Leloucia voelde dat ze beter, niet zo moet doen tegen de anderen . Suzako helpte Nunally veel, toen ze kinderen waren ook . Maar Leloucia kan het niet helpen, ze wilt niet zien hoe zoet Suzako is tegen Euphemia . Ze word er ziek van, en haar hart doet pijn . Ook al weet Leloucia niet waarom, Leloucia keek niet waar ze liep . En viel recht op iets, en jammerde van de pijn . Maar ze voelde iets zachts, ze keek onder haar . En haar hart stopte, als haar hand recht in het bloed kwam . Die beetje gedroogd was, het lichaam onder haar ruikte . En voelde koud aan, en had een zakdoek over haar gezicht . Leloucia keek verdacht en horror, viel over haar heen als ze wist . Waar ze op zat .

Suzako en de anderen waren nog achter, en hoorde Leloucia schreeuwen . " Grote zus ! " Suzako zette Nunally neer en rende naar Leloucia, Euphemia keek toe als Suzako zonder nadenken . Naar Leloucia toe rende, en moest een beetje glimlachen . Maar pakte meteen Nunally op, als de meisjes snel naar Leloucia toe probeerde te komen ." Leloucia ! " Suzako werd wit als ze Leloucia uit angst hoorde schreeuwen, ze zag haar daar zitten en probeerde weg te kruipen . Suzako zag wat er lag, en nam Leloucia vast en trok haar er van weg . " Euphemia blijf daar ! " Schreeuwde ze naar de roze harige meisje, Nunally keek verward en zag dat haar zus was huilen ." Lulu ? "

Euphemia werd bezorgt en wou verder komen, maar Suzako nam Leloucia er van weg ." Het is het best, dat je het niet ziet . " En leide de ander 2 ver, van het lijk ." Leloucia ." Leloucia zweeg en duwde Suzako weg van haar, ze liep door Nunally werd bezorgd ." Suzako, wat heeft Lulu daar gezien ? " Suzako zweeg even en zeide iets, maar beide Euphemia en Nunally hoorde het niet . " Wat was dat Suzako-chan ? "

Suzako beet haar lip, en zeide het dan harder ." EEN MOORD ... "

" Oi ! Luffyko ! " Luffyko keek naar Naru, als ze beide opstonden . Het was al ochtend en niemand had goed geslapen, Naru gaapte als ze haar blond haar . In twee staartjes deed en keek bezorgt naar Luffyko, ze weet dat Lu-chan Anna mist . Sinds de twee heel close waren ." Ik vraag me af, wat Anna te eten ..." Naru zuchte en ging naast haar zitten ." Bah het is vries man ! " Zeide ze .

Even later kwamen ander meisjes ook naar buiten, Ichigo keek naar hun . Ze zagen er bleek uit, en vele hadden blijkbaar gehuild ." Ichigo ? " Orihime keek naar Ichigo, Ichigo kon niet zeggen wat Orihime denken was . Was ze ook bang ? Was ze bezorgt voor de vermiste, of als ze niet meer thuis komen ? " Ja ? "

" Ik .. Weet maar .. " Orihime keek langs Ichigo, Ichigo keek achter haar . En zagen een groep meisjes, met elkaar ruzie maken ." Ze lijken me ruzie aan het m aken .

" Maar het is waar ! " Riep één meisje ." Je liegt ! Jij heb haar nooit gemogen, en nu zit je te liegen ! " Ichigo ging er naar toe ." Maar ik zag haar ..." Maar plots begon de meisje op, het ander te slaan en toen vochten ze . Ichigo ging achter uit, als ze iemand aan haar arm trok ." Shiba-san ? " Kayla trok Ichigo ver van hun . " Wacht we moeten ze stoppe ." Zeide Ichigo . " Ze zijn onze zakens niet, plus ik denk dat het meer door stres komt ." Zeide Kayla Ichigo keek naar haar, en trok haar arm weg ." Ik stop ze wel alleen ! " En rende naar de meisjes, als ze de 2 uit elkaar haalde . Orihime haalde snel de leerkracht, als anderen Ichigo probeerde te helpen . " Okay meiden dit is genoeg ! " Riep Naru als ze één van de meisjes vast hield ." Laat me los ! " Riep de ander Orihime kwam terug met paar leerkrachten, en Yoruichi grijpte meteen de twee meisjes . Die het eerst vochten ." Wat is de bedoeling van dit ! " Riep Yoruichi kwaad ." Ze probeert ons wijs te maken, dat .."

" Maar het is waar ik heb het gezien ! " Huilde het meisje luid, ze hoopt dat de leerkracht haar geloofde ." Wat heb je gezien ? " Vroeg Yoruichi rustig de ander meisje, keek weg met woede op haar gezicht ." Cleo ... C-Cleo is dood .. " Huilde het meisje harder iedereen keek schokent naar haar, als een groep vrienden haar probeerde te troosten . Maar zelf begonnen te huilen ." Ik zag het ! Ik was bij haar maar ik zeide, dat ik even moest plassen ... Ze beloofde op mij te wachten, ik was niet ver van haar . Maar de persoon .."

" Wacht wil je zeggen dat iemand Cleo vermoord heeft ! " Yoruichi werd bleek dit is niet goed ." Ja ! Ik heb haar gezien het was .." Maar ze werd stil als haar ogen wijd open gingen, als Kayla dichter bij kwam . Kayla keek naar haar, maar dan ging ze naar Ichigo ." Gaat het Ichigo ? " één van de meisjes had Ichigo, een goede klap tegen haar wang gegeven . Het werd rood maar deed geen pijn ." Ichigo glimlachte naar Kayla ." Ja het gaat ."

" Rina-chan ? " Iedereen keek naar het bleek meisje, als ze plots flauw viel . " Stom trut ." De meisjes waar ze mee vochten, liepen van hun weg ." Hey kom terug ! " Maar de meisjes negeerde de leerkracht, en gingen ver van het vliegtuig .

Lovina zat ergens in een hoekje in het vliegtuig, ze probeerde geen contact of aandacht te krijgen . Ze was bang zo fucking bang, maar hey wie kan dat nou schelen . Lovina keek via haar ooghoek, als meisjes bezorgt om Feliciana heen waren . Feliciana had haar fucking pols gebroken, en paar schrammen maar dat was alles . Lovina was ziek er van, dat iedereen om Feliciana heen was . Maar niet naar haar keken, ze was beetje wel blij . Dat niemand naar haar keek, want dan was het toch maar van ' _je heb niks gebroken, dus verdien je onze bezorgtheid niet_ ' . " Carmen is terug ! " Riep één van de meisjes, Lovina keek op als ze Carmen's naam hoorde . Carmen was gisteren verdwenen, maar ze is ... Lovina wou opstaan maar deed het niet, sinds veel meisjes naar Carmen toe gingen . En met blij gezichten naar Carmen keken . " Hey iedereen ! Sorry dat ik jullie ongerust maakte ! " Riep Carmen met een nerveus glimlach ." Waar zat je Carmen ? " Vroeg één van hun . " Ah in het bos met Francesca en Gillian, we hadden geluk gehad . We dachten dat het erg ver zou zijn, maar blijkbaar duurde het maar 1 nachtje . Om naar hier te komen ."

Die fucking albino en pervert, hebben het ook overleefd ? Tof hoor heel tof .. Lovina voelde haar beetje blij, maar dat ze liet niet zien . Ze keek naar Carmen als ze naar Feliciana ging, teleurgesteld dat Carmen niet naar haar kwam ." Gaat het een beetje Feliciana ? " Feliciana glimlachte naar haar ." Yep ! Alles is goed hoor, het doet beetje pijn maar . Ik ben zeker dat het snel geneest ! " Carmen glimlachte terug ." Dat is fijn om te horen . " Lovina keek weg ze wou dit echt niet zien, het beste was gewoon weg kijken en stil zijn .

Plots voelde ze armen rond haar, en keek op als ze in Carmen's ogen keek ." Hey Lovi gaat het ? " Lovina woude huilen maar ze hield de tranen binnen in haar, Carmen aaide haar hoofd zachtjes ." Het komt goed ik ben er ." Zeide Carmen beide hadden niet door, de jaloerse gezichten van de meisjes .

Tsunami zat bij Naru en Luffyko met Tanaka ." Wat moeten we nu doen ? Iedereen is ruzie maken ." Jammerde Naru Luffyko knikte ja ." Ik wou dat Anna hier is ..."

" Sasuka zou een goede plan hebben ... "

Plots kwamen Ichigo, Kayla, Chizuru, Orihime en Tatsuki naar hun toe ." Ichigo hoe gaat het met jou wang ? " Vroeg Tsunami bezorgt als ze naar Ichigo ging, haar hand raakte beetje Ichigo's wang . Ichigo trok weg als pijn het over nam ." Gaat beetje goed ."

" Die meisjes zijn erg ! " Tsunami keek kwaad Tanaka lachte, en hield een arm rond Tsunami . Als ze haar beetje wegtrok van Ichigo ." Kom op Tsunami ik weet zeker, dat ze het niet meende ! "

" Ja ja Tsunami maak u niet kwaad ! " Zeide Naru snel als ze voelde, dat de sfeer begon te dalen . " Annaaaa ..." Orihime probeerde Luffyko optevrolijke, als ze nog steeds over Anna zeurde ." Oh kom Lu ! Wees blij happy ! " Naru trok kwaad aan Luffyko's wangen ." Anna ..."

" Luffyko ! " Iedereen begon te lachen, maar stopte als ze een 2 meisjes naar hun toe liepen . Met bezorgde gezichten ." Heeft iemand van jullie Rina gezien ? "

" Rina ? " Het meisje die beweerde dat ze een moord zag ." Ja ! Ze is verdwenen en we weten niet waar ze is ."

" Sorry maar we weten het niet .." Zeide Ichigo de meisjes keken teleurgesteld ." Toch bedankt ! " En beide gingen weer weg, Haruhi en Tamao gingen naar de groep toe ." Wat was dat ? " Vroeg Haruhi als ze verdacht naar de twee meisjes keek . " Oh ze vroegen aan ons als we Rina hebben gezien, ze is verdwenen ." Tamao keek bang ." V-verdwenen ! " Ze keek bang rond haar ." Is .."

" Oh kom op Tamao maak u niet ongerust ." Haruhi keek naar de groep, en dan naar Kayla ." Wie weet wie Cleo heeft vermoord, misschien is de persoon wel onder ons ."

" Wat bedoel je daar mee ? " Vroeg Naru brutaal als ze voor Haruhi ging staan ." Ik denk niet dat iemand, van onze school vermoord heeft . Daar is geen rede voor ! "

" Oh en hoe weet je dat zeker .." Haruhi ging dichter bij Naru staan ." Wie weet maak ik je wel af, als je gaat slapen . Zonder reden misschien ? Uit stres of jaloezie ? Wie weet he .."

" Haruhi-sama ! " Tamao trok haar van Naru weg ." Stop er mee ! " Haruhi keek naar Tamao's kwade gezicht, maar merkte ook de tranen die er uit komen ." Je maak me bang .." Haruhi zuchte als ze Tamao's hoofd aaide ." Maak je geen zorgen Tamao . "

" Maar .. Wie is de dader, en is ze wel vermoord ? " Vroeg Tsunami ." Het kan ook een wild beest zijn .."

" Een wild beest ! " Orihime en Tamao stonden bijna te huilen, als Tatsuki en Haruhi een kwade gezicht naar Tsunami trok ." Ah sorry ! ik bedoelde .."

" Het kan zijn ja .. Misschien wie weet, maar we moeten afwachten ." Ichigo keek naar Kayla die haar cool houd, en niet gestrest uit probeert te komen . Dan keek Ichigo naar het bos, en zag 4 mensen er uit komen ." Daar zijn 4 anderen ! " Ze herkende hun als ze Leloucia en Euphemia zagen, en de meisjes rende snel naar hun toe ." Gaat het ? " Tatsuki pakte Nunnally op als Suzaku uitgeput was, Ichigo nam Leloucia vast . Maar die sloeg haar weg ." Laat me met rust ! " Huilde het meisje als ze weg van hun probeerde te komen ." Rustig aan we proberen alleen te helpen ! " Zeide Luffyko als ze Euphemia oppakte samen met Naru ." Er is .." Suzako pakte Ichigo vast ." Er is iemand .. In de velde .." Ichigo's hart sloeg sneller, als ze dacht dat er echt een moordenaar ... " Iemand in de velde ? "

" Ja er is iemand vermoord .. Een meisje met een zakdoekje op haar gezicht ." Ichigo en Kayla werden bleek, Kayla had haar zakdoekje op Cleo's hoofd gelegt . Zodat niemand het gezicht kon zien, Haruhi merkte dat maar zweeg .

Plots hoorde ze geschreeuw en zagen de twee vriendinnen, van Rina naar de grote groep lopen ." Het is Rina ! Rina is opgehangen ! "

" Wat ! " De leerkrachten vroegen de meisjes, waar Rina was en gingen er meteen naar toe . Iedereen was stil en keken elkaar bang aan, wie is de moordenaar ? Wie heeft dit gedaan ." Oh my god Rina ! " De meisjes waren aan het huilen, terwijl de groep waar ze meegevochten hadden stil waren ." Jullie hebben dit gedaan ! " Schreeuwde één van hun ." Wat ? ! Nee begin niet ook te liegen ! " Riep de leider ." Leugenaar ! " En ging naar de leider toe, die op een rand stond die afdaalde naar uitgestoken takken . " Luister eens ja ! Ik heb niemand vermoord waarom, zou ik mijn tijdverspillen aan die leugenaar ! "

" Jij hebt Rina vermoord ! " Het ander meisje probeerde haar vriendin te stoppen, maar het was hopeloos . Niemand bewoog als ze zagen wat ging gebeuren, Tamao sloot haar ogen net als Orihime en Tsunami . Kayla rende naar hun toe, als ze probeerde het nog te stoppen ." Kayla wacht ! " Maar Ichigo kon Kayla niet stoppen, als Tatsuki haar tegenhield .

Leloucia keek in schok als ze zag, als het meisje de ander vast hield . En haar begon te schudde, dat het leek alsof ze beide nog gingen vallen ." Moordenaar ! Moordenaar ! Moordenaar ! "

" Stop het jullie twee ! " Maar te laat de leider gleed uit, en nam de haren van de ander vast . Iedereen schreeuwde in paniek als beide meisjes valde, met een harde schreeuw en dan niks meer hoorde .

Kayla was de eerste die er aan kwam, en ging voorzichtig naar onder ." Iemand haal de leerkrachten ! " Riep ze als ze bij de twee meisjes was, keek één van hun haar nog de laatste keer aan ." M-Moo .. r-d-er .. naar .. " En het leven verliet haar ogen, Kayla was stil en keek weg als ze vuisten maakte .

De leerkrachten die Rina's lichaam ging zoeken, keken in horror naar het meisje . Die opgehangen was met een koort aan een boom, bloed liep naar onder als ze blijkbaar . Geslagen was op haar hoofd, Yoruichi merke de rode letters op de boom . " ' _Teveel gezien Rina-chan ._ ' "

_**Vast op een onbewoond eiland, met een moordenaar die los rond loopt . Wie van hun draagt het masker ? Wie is de moordenaar, die alles doet voor liefde ...**_


End file.
